


Like Fire From the Heavens

by youjik33



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/pseuds/youjik33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jed and Octavius' computer time is rudely interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fire From the Heavens

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Словно гром небесный](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234377) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



"That cat ain't never fitting in that box," Jedediah said, shaking his head.

"And yet he continues to try," Octavius observed. "It's almost inspiring, really, the way he refuses to give up despite the obvious impossibility of the endeavor. Oh, it seems he's come to a compromise."

The cat in question, looming above the heads of the computer screen's tiny audience, had settled down with only his back legs in the too-small box, and was proceeding to wash his face as though that had always been his plan.

"Well, good for him," Jed chuckled. "What next? Ooh, there's one where he's got a toy in the bathtub."

Octavius signaled to his men, and six centurions sprang into action, pushing the computer's mouse into position. Before they could click on the chosen video, though, an angry voice thundered through the museum lobby.

"This cannot stand! This _will not_ stand!"

Ahkmenrah descended upon the computer desk as only an angry god-king could, eyes blazing with righteous fury. The centurions who had been about to click the mouse had no choice but to dive for cover as he pushed the Commenting Apparatus out of the way and began furiously typing.

"Hey, we were watchin' that," Jed pouted. Octavius elbowed him in the side and shot him a warning look.

"How dare they spread such lies!" Ahkmenrah raved as he typed. "It's an insult to Egypt – no, an insult to all of humanity!"

"Wow, hey, okay, calm down, Ahk," Larry said breathelessly, jogging to catch up to the pharaoh. "It's just a TV show."

"I may have let the creators of _Stargate_ slide, Larry, once you explained it was meant to be mere fiction, but this so-called History Channel has no excuse! They will answer for this slander, or feel the brunt of my wrath!"

"So you're, uh, you're writing an angry email?"

But Ahkmenrah ignored him, focused on his letter, muttering in his native tongue under his breath. Jed, Octavius, and their companions had no choice but to stand by and wait.

"Okay, maybe take out that part," Larry said, pointing at a line in the email. "Or, I don't know, maybe you could change 'horrible and violent death' to, uh, 'boycotting your station and its sponsors'?"

"...does that carry the same meaning?"

"Pretty much, but it's a lot less likely to get you investigated by Homeland Security."

Ahkmenrah complied, clicked "send", and stepped back from the screen.

"I really don't think most people take the whole 'aliens built the pyramids' thing all that seriously, if that makes it any better," Larry said.

"A bit," Ahkmenrah allowed.

"Hey," Jed spoke up hesitantly. "If you're done, we had a video we were gonna watch."

Ahkmenrah looked at him in surprise, as if he hadn't noticed he was even there, and clicked back to YouTube. "...is that a cat playing in a bathtub?"

"It seems so," Octavius said.

"Do you mind if I watch it with you?"

"'course not."

Larry caught Jed's eye, mouthed a "thank you" behind Ahkmenrah's back. Jed nodded and tipped his hat. Cat videos really did make everything better.

 


End file.
